Conventionally, the questionnaire research, which is one of the main means of the market research that has been carried out for product development and sales strategy, occasionally has had problems in the accuracy and reliability of the research result due to the bias of the conscious and unconscious minds of the respondents. In recent years, the brain activity analysis related to the consumer behavior and the marketing research method based on the brain activity have been developed actively. For example, there is known a study for identifying the brain part relevant to preferential inclination and brand consciousness by the brain activity measuring experiment using a large-sized device called fMRI, and a study for researching the difference of brain activity by the power of brand (refer to Non Patent Literature 1).
The study group of the present inventor has already proposed an opinion communication method utilizing the brain wave, and the method called “brain information map” which presents the brain information expression to the external event with a map (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Recently, the marketing that focuses on a brain wave is under development (refer to Patent Literatures 3 and 4).